That Day
by UekiKosuke
Summary: Ryoma's POV, story about a real life evet that happened to me. Rated T to be safe. Ryoma and Tezuka is going out. Horio's one sided love towards Ryoma, expressed in a way he really shouldn't have done so.


**_PLEASE READ THE A/N FIRST!_**

A/N: This is an event that happened to me once before in my Freshmen year of high school. Which was... just last year. I felt really guilty for my boyfriend when this happened. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I really couldn't help but to feel a little upset. In this story, each of the prince of tennis characters portrays a real person. _**Ryoma is a character, who is acting in my situation, Horio is the guy... and Tezuka is the boyfriend whom i feel great guilt towards. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of the other mentioned characters in here. _

_**WARNING!: CHARACTERS WILL BE VERY OOC!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Cough- -Cough-

"Ryoma, really, if you don't feel so good, why don't you just go to the nurse?" Horio, a friend I met this year asked me as he tilted his head. We were both walking to science together since we had that next.

"And have that hag hate me more than she already does?" I chuckled at Horio's expression. "I don't think so." I concluded without really giving it much thought.

"Okay then…" Horio hesitated before asking me, "So how's Tezuka?"

I tilted my head because of the sudden random question but shrugged. "He's fine, you know… I'm going to the mall with him this Saturda-" I coughed a little more and choked on my own breath.

"Look, are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Horio looked like he had something else to tell me, but I decided to let it pass.

"Uhm… Maybe I'll skip next class…" I muttered. I never really enjoyed History, and my teacher… didn't seem to like me much either. "Yeah, I'll just skip that." I grinned at myself, pleased at my decision.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Horio asked, his face turning into a shade of pink.

"I suppose, if you want to." I shrugged as he opened the door to the classroom.

"Okay then." He looked like he was making a promise to himself rather than me.

* * *

Long story put short, Science class...

* * *

"I hope you feel better Ryoma." My history teacher frowned as she observed me for any lies. But unfortunately for her, I was really sick and needed rest. I met up with Horio after talking to my teacher, and as we were walking to the nurse, Horio came to an abrupt stop and pulled me in an empty classroom.

"Wah?" I stared at him, confused by his actions. He pushed me down on the floor and placed himself in front of me.

"Do you want to feel happy?" He asked me. Never in my life had I seen him that serious. I swallowed the saliva that had been welling up in my mouth and cautiously nodded my head. "Do you want me to help you feel happy?" He asked me, leaning closer to me. It was then, that I finally understood his intentions.

"Uhm… I think I feel better…" I stuttered, backing away from him.

"You still look sick" He shifted closer to me.

"I have a boyfriend remember?" I started to panic. I felt the need to just get up and run, but I couldn't move. It was as if his stare had pinned me down.

"I don't care about him." Horio's hand caressed my stomach, leaning in closer.

"No wait-" His lips crushed onto mine. Shocked, scared, dirty… Kissing was something I did often with Tezuka, but Horio felt different. He made me feel like I was dirty… Horio backed away in an instant and Looked at me apologetically. I had been shivering. I was scared. Tears flowed down my cheek I choked on my own breath.

"Ryoma..." He leaned in closer to capture my lips once again, but I finally found the streanth to run away. I ran out the classroom and flew into the nurse.

"What am I going to tell Tezuka..." I muttered under my breath, as i buried my face in one of the nurse pillows and cried my eyes out.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah... You know when people tell you that when something like this happens to you, you kick the guys balls and run away, or scream for help or something right? It really isn't easy... And of course, I realize that some people had it much worst, and you'd be thinking, what an over-reaction... or something like that. This is just my story, and I suppose it sort of traumatized me?_

_I was going to make this a one-shot, but well see..._


End file.
